This invention relates to a connectable toy, and more particularly to a connectable toy including a toy body and at least one attachment detachably connected to the toy body, each of which has a part of an electrical circuit incorporated therein.
In a conventional connectable toy which is constructed by connecting a plurality of joined members to each other through a coupling means, the joined members are formed into different shapes to permit a user to enjoy play. However, the conventional connectable toy is merely constructed so that the joined members are joined to each other, resulting in the play lacking unexpectedness and novelty, to thereby fail to provide a user with interest and pleasure. Thus, a user of the conventional connectable toy is limited to children.